The present invention pertains to the field of wireless remote-control systems for electronic apparatus and, in particular, to wireless remote-control systems for entertainment-electronics apparatus.
A conventional remote-control transmitter in a wireless remote-control system for electronic apparatus and, in particular, for entertainment-electronics apparatus, generates control signals for controlling the electronic apparatus when a user depresses keys. The control signals typically comprise a suitably modulated ultrasound or infrared signal.
In view of the large number of control commands which are possible and necessary for use with electronic apparatus today, there is a problem in fabricating wireless remote control systems which have an increasingly large number of keys for use at the remote-control transmitter. As a result of this, there is a need in the art to decrease the number of such keys without, at the same time, reducing the number of possible control commands.